Homeward Bound
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic: Leaving on a Jet Plane. Please read that before reading this. This is also a songfic. I think the title sums it up well enough. Please Read and Review! (Koumi/Mishiro)


**__**

A/N: This is a sequel to my other fic: Leaving on a Jet Plane. You don't really need to read it before this but it will help. If you HAVE read the Fic then you know that this is a Koumi/Mishiro. This fic is also petty short. Please Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Digimon or Homeward Bound. They are both owned by their respected companies/bands.

Homeward Bound

**__**

I'm sitting in the railway station,   
Got a ticket for my destination.   
On a tour of one-night stands   
My suitcase and guitar in hand,   
And ev'ry stop is neatly planned   
For a poet and a one-man band. 

Mimi was sitting in the Airplane Terminal, looking back at her life in America. She had joined a band and was their main singer. She became a good poet and wrote their songs.

She held a ticket that was in perfect condition as if it were the only real thing in the world. And to her, it was. She had saved all the money she made from the band she had joined with.

She looked at her suitcases lying next to her. There were five in all. Four of them had her clothes in them and the last had the most important stuff in it. It had memories. Memories of her love she left in Japan. She had photographs of him in there and some poems she had written about him.

"Flight 783 now boarding! Flight 783 Now Boarding!" called the speaker. Mimi checked her ticket and saw that it said her flight was Flight 783. 

'I'm coming home." She thought. "I'm coming home Izzy!"

**__**

Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me. 

As the plane took off she thought about what it would be like when she got homke. No one would be expecting her to be coming. She then thought about the promise Izzy made to her.

'Are you waiting for me like you said? Or did you choose someone else? I kept my part. Now it's time to find out if you kept yours.' She knew that Izzy wouldn't find anyone new but four years are enough to make someone forget even the most important of promises.

**

~*FLASHBACK*~
"I'll never forget you Izzy. No matter where I go or what I say, I'll never forget you." Said Mimi.
"I'll never forget you either." Izzy replied
"We'll be together… forever. Right?"
"Yeah. No matter where you or I go we'll always be together."
"You won't find someone else will you? I know I won't"
"I promise Mimi."
** **__**

Ev'ry day's an endless stream   
Of cigarettes and magazines.   
And each town looks the same to me,   
The movies and the factories   
And ev'ry stranger's face I see   
Reminds me that I long to be, 

During the ride she looked back on her life in America. She remembered that it was full of hectic days of getting ready for some gig or other that the band had booked. And when she had time to rest she would always look upon the pictures of Izzy and her. 
She would sometimes visit other cities in America but they were all the same, factories movie theaters, and the occasional theme park. She kept trying to fill the hole that left her when she left Japan. Hoping that America could somehow be like Japan.
But it couldn't be like Japan. Everything she saw made her wish she were back in Japan even more. And now she was going back.
**__**

  
Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me. 

As the plane was landing she once again thought, 'Izzy, I'm back now. Have you waited like I have? Have you changed? Do you still love me?'
She was back. And all of a sudden that hole was filled. All except for one part that would never be filled until she was back in Izzy's arms.
**__**

Tonight I'll sing my songs again,   
I'll play the game and pretend.   
But all my words come back to me   
In shades of mediocrity   
Like emptiness in harmony   
I need someone to comfort me. 

As she left the terminal she thought about what would be new. 'Hmm. Let's see. TK and Kari will probably be dating and Tai and Matt will probably be fighting over Sora. That's Tai and Matt for you! If one of them has something they want it also. Joe, nothing much will have probably changed about him. Izzy. Izzy will be even handsomer than when I left. And this time he won't be confused. He'll be happy. Either that or he'll be thinking that it was all a dream.'

**__**

Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me.   
Silently for me. 

She made her way directly to Izzy's house hoping he hadn't moved. When she got there and rung the doorbell a handsome man about 16 to 18 years old answered it.
"Hello?" he said confused that a beautiful teenage girl would come knocking at his door at noon. 'Don't think thoughts like that! You're waiting for Mimi! Remember your promise?'
"Um Hi. Does Koushiro Izumi live here?" Mimi asked.
"This is he." He said. "Can I help you?"
"IZZY!" she cried. "Is it really you?"
"Yes. Do I know you?"
"It's me Izzy!" she said happily. "I'm back! Izzy it's Mimi!"
"Mimi? I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming b-" Izzy started to say but was cut off as Mimi kissed him with all the passion one gets when seeing their boyfriend for the first time in four years.
"Did you keep your promise Izzy? I did." Mimi said after they broke their kiss.
"Of course I did Mimi. Why wouldn't I?" 
"I just needed to know. And I also want you to know that I still love you after these four years and I'll never leave you again.
"I still love you to Mimi. And I'll never let you leave again."
**__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review this and read some of my other stories. Review them also while you're at it! Thank you and Good Night or Morning or Afternoon or whatever time it is where you are!


End file.
